


peach scone

by knightnox



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Autistic Newton Geiszler, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Non Sexual Petplay, sometimes u just gotta be pet by ur husband ya kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: cozy night at the geiszler-gottlieb household
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	peach scone

**Author's Note:**

> they snuggl

newt nuzzled hermanns chest, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. his stubby tail twacked a rhythm against the soft blanket that he’d kicked off hours ago. he was always too hot. hermann was reading some math paper on his tablet, absentmindedly running his hand through his husband's messy hair. newt made a soft noise, pawing at hermanns arm, his pupils nearly consuming the green of his eyes. hermanns gaze flickered to him, smiling fondly. he caressed newts cheek, feeling the stubble growing there, hearing newt’s purr grow louder. 

“what do you want, darling?” he said. newt looked up at him with a pleading expression, sending thoughts of warmth and safety through their mental link. hermann nodded and leaned in, kissing him softly on the forehead. 

he reached into the drawer next to their bed and pulled out newts special collar, the one hermann made out of kaiju scales. it had a little godzilla pendant in the front.

newt squeaked and hummed happily, having gone nonverbal for the night. he wiggled around into a sitting position as hermann clipped the collar into place. 

the cool texture felt nice on his skin. newt squirmed and went back to snuggling against his husband, the feeling of safety wrapped around him like a blanket.

"soft boy." hermann cooed softly, giving him a small squeeze. "precious little thing."

newt's tail thumped against the bed in delight.


End file.
